moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Release Candidate 1
CHANGELOG: Maps: * New Jedi Enclave. * New Star Destroyer. * New Yavin Assault. * Added back Korriban (without crashes). * Improved dotf fps. * Improved Jabba rebel respawns. * Remade Tantive. * Fixed Jedi Temple. * Small changes on Lunarbase * Tweaked Jedi Temple FA's Younglings and Padawans. * Tweaked CommTower FA's Dia Passik and Elite Stormtrooper. * New Cloud City duel map. * New Dantooine duel map. * New Dune Sea duel map. * New Invisible Hand duel map. * New Ravager duel map. * New RCbridge duel map. * New Revan duel map. * New Starforge duel map. * New Tusken duel map. New FA Features: * Shotgun. * Concussion Rifle. * Silver Bladed Lightsaber. * SBD Laser Cannon. * Deadly Sight. * Force Drain. * Force Heal. * Armor Regeneration. * Thermal Rockets. * Dual pistol level 3. Gameplay: * Improved saber system. * Improved cg_hudfiles 1. * Improved FP drains. * Nerfed Seeing level 1 and improved level 3. * Improved Secondaries nade knockback. * Reduced the effect of extendo saber. * Nerfed blue stance if you don't have Attack 3. * Added Super Push (Pull 3 successfully, then Push 3 within 1 second using Melee, to boost the power of Push on the one target). * Added Speed Punching(boosts the speed and strenght of melee punches while Force Speed is active) * Added command to drop the siege item (check the controls menu). * Added Deka discharge shockwave. * Added Remote detonation for pulse rockets. * SBD and Wookiee are now able to slap and move at the same time. * Disabled Hud for spectators. * Hopefully fixed fs_handle error. * Allowed melee Jedi/Sith to use the same getup moves saberists can use. * Applied falling damage to players who get landed on by another player. (And knockdowns too.) * Prevented T-21 Primary/Blob/Concussion Rifle Secondary from knocking down players immediately after they've been Pushed or Pulled. * Stamina 3 buffed. * Fixed: Simply having your jetpack turned on does not turn falling damage off anymore. Slow down before landing! * ACM is now lost twice as fast as it's gained. * Fixed split-second vulnerability of Dexterity when starting a Sprint. * Small optimizations in Open mode's loading times. * Fix for cloaking device not always working when it should. * Fix for Disruptor users shooting themselves. * Added smoking effects for Flamethrower. * Fixed some issues with NPC turrets shooting friendly vehicles. * Fixed sniper scopes stopping the rendering of fog when zoomed in. * Fixed broken Blue DFA movecommand from trying to trigger a nonexistent move/animation. * EWeb accuracy tweaked. * Fix for Use Current Forcepower key draining FP with Force Heal, without actually healing. * Disabled NPC pain animations when punched. Properly, this time. (No more punching saber-wielding Younglings to death.) * Changed Push/Pull to modify jetpack users' current velocity vector, rather than overriding with a completely new velocity vector. * Added cg_disableChatSound. Mutes the 'beep' noise whenever someone chats. * Removed ability of server owners to meddle with the behavior of Dodge. * Deka ammo regeneration coupled with Firepower level now, not Shield level any longer. * Allowed jumping while using Force Speed, if using non-saber weapons. * HP drains during lightsaber duels re-introduced, when BP is below 40%. * Fixed a crash that occurred when NPCs were Pulled. * Fixed modelscale modifiers not being applied to Push/Pull. * Wrist laser now fires accurately. * Added water splash effects * Added red colour-coding for TK-related obituaries. * Added option for brighter grenade glows. * Fixed an issue with sv_fps FPS affecting the damage rates of: Flamethrower, Lightning, Deadly Sight, and Drain. * Added immunity to Flamethrower if target is submerged in liquid. * Corrected an issue that prevented the Flamethrower from being fired when standing in ankle-deep liquid. * Corrected an aim issue and added a pre-firing delay on Force Destruction. Also gave it a damage bonus against vehicles. * Gave Tavion(Cyan) and Desann(Magenta) saberstyles their own special moves: DFA for Tavion, Lunge for Desann. * Fixed several issues with Damage Reduction being on when it wasn't supposed to be. * Re-allowed melee kata breaks by the initiator, without requiring the kata to be successful first. * Added a dynamic crosshair for the EE-3 that expands as the EE-3's accuracy decreases. * Added cg_drawCrosshairNamesFadeTime which controls how long players' names linger onscreen after the crosshair is no longer over top them. * Balanced Deflect * Servers must have the mbii.pk3 (even Linux servers) or players won't be able to join